The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electric machines having flexible cores and, more particularly, to a method of winding a flexible core of an electric machine.
At present, stator cores are wound with round wire. The stator core is held stationary and the round wire is fed through a winding member that is rotated about a stator tooth. Once the stator tooth is wound, the wire is advanced to a subsequent stator tooth. At each tooth, the winding member not only travels along a circular path but also moves in and out to layer the wire. Upon exiting the winding member, the wire twists as a result of the rotation created while traveling along the circular path.